


i'm coursing through your veins

by aidanturner



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Durincest, Finger Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle, Virgin Fíli, alcohol consumption, bagginshield, first time kissing, im going to sit here and pretend that incest is natural in dwarvish culture, in which fili has morals and has issues with kissing kili while he's drunk, so much underlying bagginshield it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidanturner/pseuds/aidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of spin the bottle goes awry in the halls of Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm coursing through your veins

**Author's Note:**

> Any fic prompts can be sent to my ask box at http://princefili.tumblr.com!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! This one sort of got away from me, it was supposed to be strictly Fili/Kili but i let some Bagginshield slip in. I simply couldn't resist. I figure I'd post at least one chapter before bed. Hopefully the rest of this will be published within the week!

 

 

 

"Alright lads," Dwalin shouted as he clumsily sat himself down next to Bofur, "Time for a little game of spin…." he held his words back momentarily, "the bottle!"

There were some mutters of agreement and a few hoots into the cool night air, but otherwise no one voiced discontent to Dwalin’s half-assed idea. The lights in the surrounding courtyard of Rivendell glowed softly as the company huddled around one of the elven glass bottles that Nori had nicked off the table.  
  
Fili glanced nervously around the circle, studying everyone’s faces under the lanterns as the alcohol took hold of most of them. The young dwarf had opted out of drinking that night; he wanted to be mentally aware of his surroundings in such a strange territory, and he wanted to make sure Kili was on his best behaviour around the elves. Kili loved elves; he thought they were quite fascinating.

Dori was sat in between his brothers, trying to convince Ori not to play, but his efforts were to no avail. Bilbo muttered something to Balin, and as the hobbit sat down, his shoulder collided with Thorin's. And then there was Kili. He had nearly fell on his arse twice and was being louder than a goblin in heat. There was no doubt in Fili’s mind that Kili was drunk. It was a rare thing to see the young Durin lad this drunk. Fili had only seen him in this state twice before the journey, simply because Kili could usually hold his liquor. But he appeared to have let loose this evening. No doubt Bofur and Nori had given him some of their moonshine, which was some of the most potent alcohol in all the iron hills.  
  
"Alright, alright everyone shut up. No seriously, Kili shut the fuck up," Dwalin warned as Kili tried stifling his giggles into his elder brother’s hood. Fili felt his cheeks flush as Kili grabbed at his cloak.  
  
"Who goes first?" Dwalin grinned.  
  
Bifur crawled forward and aggressively knocked the bottle and sent it spinning. Fili watched as the bottle whirled around, over and over until it slowed and stopped. There were some ‘oohs’ and chuckles as Fili looked up at the victim of the bottle, which happened to be Dori. Dori stopped midway through his lecture on how Ori shouldn't be participating in such nonsense when he looked at the source of the commotion.  
  
"Oh come here you," Dori muttered, grabbing Bifur by the scruff and kissed him on the lips. Bifur grunted and pulled away, sitting down contently as Bofur and Nori threw their heads back and laughed.  
  
They played for what seemed like hours. Fili occasionally glanced at Thorin, who didn’t seem to be having much fun. His eyes were constantly transfixed on Bilbo, who hadn’t noticed the staring up to this point. Fili shot glares like knives whenever anyone landed on his brother. Watching the others plant their lips on Kili's made Fili feel as if something was battering away at him. It was no secret how he felt about his brother, Mahal the entire company and their mother’s knew about it. All except for Kili, who always seemed to remain oblivious to situations until someone sat him down and explained it to him. But Fili didn’t have the heart or motivation to tell him how he felt.  
  
However, sometimes the chance presented himself. One time in the archives of Ered Luin, Kili had been searching for a book on ancient Dwarvish remedies for Oin, and Fili knew just where it was. He offered to help the younger dwarf by lifting him up, and after Kili snatched the book, he fell right on top of him. It was like one of those Romantic stories Balin used to bore him with in the middle of his studies. Kili was laying right on top of him rubbing where the book had collided with his head. Fili could have told him then. Or there was the other time in Bag End when the two of them were sharing Bilbo's couch for the night. Fili made the mistake of telling his brother he hated being tickled, and Kili was relentless. He had Fili pinned on the couch with his legs on either side of his hips in three seconds flat. Yet again Fili remained silent; even as his brother tickled him into oblivion.  
  
Judging by the looks Thorin was giving Bilbo, Fili figured his uncle fancied the hobbit. After all, Fili would know those looks anywhere, he'd given those looks before. He understood his uncle's bitter glares and poisonous words, especially whenever Bilbo became the subject of the bottle’s attention. Finally, Dwalin reached forward and flicked the bottle and stared at it with glassy eyes when it landed on Balin. Thorin chuckled, clapping him hard on the back, sending Dwalin flailing towards his brother. _Mahal_ that was the first time Thorin so much as smiled all evening.  
  
Balin closed his eyes and puckered his lips as he readily awaited a brush of Dwalin's lips on his, something short and sweet; but Dwalin had other plans. He planted a few kissed on his elder brother’s chin, slowly making his way to Balin’s parted lips with small tugs on his snow-white beard. When Dwalin pulled away, a deep blush crept up his neck.  
  
The two of them sat down hurriedly as Bilbo grabbed the bottle and gently spun it. As it slowed, Bilbo sat on his heels and made eye contact with Kili, who not only became the bottle’s next victim but was playing with a thick strand of hair, begging Fili to braid it for him; entirely oblivious to the situation. Fili cleared his throat and nudged him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Fili opened his mouth to speak when Thorin interrupted him.  
  
"It’s your turn Kili," their uncle snapped, his voice taking an icy tone.  
  
Kili stared at Bilbo and smiled widely. Practically hopping out of his place next to Fili, he grabbed the hobbit by the collar and pulled him into a sloppy kiss on the mouth. Bilbo made a sound that bordered between a squeak and a yelp as he pulled back and kissed Kili on the corner of the mouth.  
  
Fili narrowed his eyes as Kili whispered something in Bilbo’s ear, low enough so that only the hobbit could hear. Bilbo shot a surprised look in Fili's direction and then peeled himself away from Fili and sat down at Thorin's side again. The rest of the company laughed in unison as the entertainment of the game had clearly reached an all time high. The only two in the group who looked like they'd rather be elsewhere were Thorin and Fili himself. Thorin shot Kili a glare, and Fili had averted his eyes from the spectacle. When Bilbo resumed his place in the circle, he glanced up at Thorin and shrugged innocently. Kili grabbed the bottle hastily, and spun it. Fili turned his gaze back to the fine elvish glass, spinning round and round, catching the light in it’s wake.  
  
There were howls of laughter as the bottle slowed to a halt on Fili. Exhaling shakily, he looked up at Kili in all his glory, who was positively glowing at the outcome of the bottle. Kili’s lips were his, and he meant to take them, but not like _this_. It’s not like Fili’s never thought of it before. As a matter of fact, kissing Kili is just about the only thing he ever thinks about. There was a good chance Kili wouldn’t remember this on the morrow, and there was a good chance everyone else in the company wouldn’t let him forget that. However, all those times he could have told Kili how he felt came welling up to the surface of his skin clawing to break free. All those moments in the dead of night when he would resort to the palm of his hand, the times when he could have been kissing Kili instead of fighting back savage waves of tears as they racked his body; those were the moments that would turn to ash in his mouth if he took this chance.  
  
"Come here Fili," Kili mumbled, his arms outstretched inviting Fili in.  
  
It can’t mean anything _… It’s just a game after all,_ Fili thought to himself. He was being selfish. Concerned with telling Kili how he feels when, in reality, this could tarnish their relationship. It could tear them apart and Fili knew he would never be able to rebuild it back to the level of what they had. He stood up and walked towards his brother, who held up the bottle and winked at him. Kili grinned as Fili sat down in front of him, and the company -the entirety of which had been joking and commenting on the situation- suddenly quieted.  
  
"I’ve been waiting for the bottle to land on you all night Fili," Kili whispered in his brother’s ear, the hot breath ghosting down the dwarf’s neck sending a thrill up his spin. _He's drunk he doesn't mean it_. Kili planted himself in Fili’s lap and ran his hands up and down the blond dwarf’s chest. _It's the alcohol, don't kid yourself Fili_. Kili paused when his hand brushed up against one of the clasps in Fili's hair. He picked it up, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, tugging on it lightly. Fili could smell the alcohol on him, but he also smelt other things that were distinctly Kili. Leather, cloves, and lemons. Gods, Kili loves lemons. Kili's gaze met Fili's and he dropped the braid and smiled like he'd found the other half of him. Kili was overflowing with life and love and Fili wished he could grasp onto that, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Kili had gotten heavy in his lap, and his heart was heavier still.  
  
"Uhm Ki-" he began before being silenced by Kili urgently pressing his lips onto his. Kili pressed his tongue into Fili’s warm, wet mouth, his hands snaking up the back of his neck and working their way into Fili's golden tresses. Fili groaned into the kiss before processing what was happening to him. He couldn't have Kili like this … not like this.  
  
"Kili, stop ... Kili no-" Fili snapped, pushing his brother off of him. Kili stared up at him, confusion written across his face. Fili stood up, grimacing at the sight of the tears in Kili’s glassy eyes. _He wont remember this in the morning, he’s drunk_. Fili felt his throat go tight, his fists clenched, and his heart racing. He yearned for Kili far more than he had for anything else in his life. But he needed Kili to want him, he needed Kili to long for him as badly as he longed for him. And Fili knew that deep down in the dark crevices of his mind Kili could never return those feelings.

He turned on his heels and ran through the elvish courtyard using the backs of his hands to wipe away the tears pooling in his eyes. He heard Thorin faintly shout for him to come back, but he didn't care. He could not bring himself to care anymore. He ran fast and hard up marble staircases, through gates, and through halls until he was sure he'd faint if he ran any further. He sat down on a bench next to a painting of Isildur striking the hand off of Sauron. It was only then that he took in where he was. He had made his way into Lord Elrond's study, or something of the sort. He studied the painting farther. He'd heard about the tale of course; when all hope had faded, Isildur had saved middle earth by using his father's shattered blade to cut the hand off of his mighty foe. Incidentally earning him the one ring, which Fili was sure had faded from existence, and would never be heard from in the histories again. He scoffed and rubbed his eyes, realizing he didn't remember the way he'd come.  
  
That's when he saw it; across from the painting was a statue, draped in cloth with the shards of a sword laying upon it.  
  
"The shards of Narsil," Fili breathed.  
  
He stood up and took in the sight. He wanted to pick them up, examine them, but he knew better. This was not a toy, and even though he had skill with a blade, he left it be. Besides, the blade still looked sharp, and Fili didn't want to cut himself and have to explain why. Suddenly he heard hurried footsteps coming down a hall. He didn't have the heart to talk to anyone at the moment, but there was no doubt in his mind it was probably Lord Elrond, coming to shoo him out of the room. But no one came through the doors to the room, and Fili breathed a sigh of relief. He sat cross-legged on the bench, propped his arm up and closed his eyes. He felt bad for pushing Kili off of him. His brother was drunk after all, and he wouldn't understand Fili's anger anyways. Everyone was still playing the game, not on a hunt searching for him. He could rest for a bit and then explain himself to Kili, he deserved at least that.  
  
Shortly after that, he drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of the time that Kili had convinced him to go hunting as a substitute for spending the day at the forge. Instead of finding prey, they found Thorin and Bilbo practically shagging in a drunken stupor in the middle of a clearing. In a way it was a relieving sight, simply because it was a 'finally-they-realize-they-need-each-other' moment. And Kili looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Fili, hey! Fili come on wake up."  
  
A gentle hand was shaking his shoulder, and when Fili opened his eyes he found a pair of big brown ones staring back. The light was seeping through the thick blue hangings that covered the window and it came in at just the right angle to hit the back of the head of whomever was standing in front of him. And it hit him like an arrow to the throat. He knew that hair, he knew that voice, _gods_ he knew that smell.  
  
"Kili," he croaked, "Go away." His heart hammered in his chest, it felt like a beast, caged and growling, trying to release itself from a barred prison.  
  
"Come on, Thorin's been looking for you all day. He figured you'd come back last night but you never showed," Kili shuffled his feet, "I was worried - we were worried Fili."  
  
Fili looked at him groggily, "How did you find me?"

  
Kili scoffed, "Oh please, you snore like a balrog with a chest infection."

Fili stared at him and narrowed his eyes, "How much of last night do you remember?"  
  
Kili sat down next to him and put his hand on Fili's thigh, "I remember the bottle landing on you, me sitting in your lap, kissing you and then you threw me and ran off. Care to explain what that was all about?"  
  
Fili kept his gaze at the hand on his leg, "I thought you wouldn't remember," he swallowed, "I don't really know where to start."

Kili clutched Fili's hand with his and smiled, "Start at the beginning."

  
-  
  
It took him two hours to explain how it started. When he first felt the thrum in his chest that meant brother ... and later lover. He told Kili of all the times he thought he could tell him how he felt. He told him about the time in the archives and even the time at Bag End. Kili sat there and listened, his stare never faltering and his thumb continuously rubbing circles into the back of Fili's hand. Fili kept talking, fearing that if he stopped, Kili would get up and leave. Fili left nothing out. He told Kili about the first time he took himself in hand, thinking of him and not some young dwarvish lass. He told him about the time he caught Kili touching himself, and how it fueled his fantasies for a month. He couldn't stop once he'd started. The stories, the sensations, the emotions all came out at once. And then he began talking about the night before.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you ... but I didn't want to kiss you, does that make sense? ...You were drunk first of all, and I mean how could you feel the same about me? I wanted you to want me ."  
  
Fili reached up to touch Kili's cheek in the heat of the moment, but Kili pulled away.  
  
"You don't know anything about how I feel Fili. You've never had the sense to fucking ask me," Kili dropped Fili's hand and stood up. "I may have been drunk, last night and we may have been playing a game, but that doesn't mean I didn't want you. I've always wanted you."  
  
Fili blinked.  
  
"You-"  
  
Kili cursed under his breath, "I've always loved you. It's only ever been you."  
  
He leaned down and placed his arms on either side of Fili's head, lips crushing the blond's with fervour. Fili tried pushing himself off the bench but one of Kili's arms came down and held him in place. They kissed, slow and languidly, yet rough enough to keep Fili rooted to the spot, reminding him that he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
  
Kili pulled away, breathless. Fili's chest was heaving as he looked Kili up and down.  
  
"Kili, will you ... will you?" He pointed to his trousers, which had tented during their heated kiss. Fili blushed.  
  
"Uh ... yeah. Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kili grinned, "Sod off, are you serious?"  
  
Fili scowled, "Yes I'm serious."  
  
"Then you've never-" He made thrust movements with his hips.  
  
"Stop that, and no I've never," Fili was getting flustered, "... I've been sort of saving myself."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Fili kissed Kili as the dark haired dwarf got on his knees, "For you.."

Kili smirked, letting his hands trail down Fili's thighs, "I've thought about this. I never could have imagined you were a virgin though."  
  
Fili looked up and shut his eyes as Kili unlaced the front of his trousers, the cool air of the room dancing around his cock as Kili freed it from its confines.  
  
"What about you Kee?"  
  
"I've had some lasses and lads bring me off with their hands or mouth but I've never actually had sex."

Fili hummed in response as Kili tugged at his own clothing, pulling off his jacket and hooded cloak. Fili followed in suit, until he was down to nothing. Fili could see the curve of Kili's sex through his trousers, and suddenly felt arousal pooling in his stomach. He outstretched his arm pulling Kili closer to him.  
  
"Kili, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kili grasped Fili's cock and stroked it a few times to bring him to full hardness. Fili let his head drop back to the back of the bench and let out a soft groan at the sensation, as Kili sucked a mark onto the inside of his thigh. A few moments later, without warning Kili took Fili into his mouth, adjusting himself to accommodate Fili's size. Fili sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled his brother's name as he bobbed his head along the length several times before releasing it with a wet pop. Kili stroked the bottom of the blond's length and suckled at the head, relishing in the absolute taste of Fili. Pulling off, he looked up at his brother, who appeared to be absolutely debauched.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Don't stop ... Kili I'm-"  
  
Spreading Fili’s legs slightly farther apart, Kili ghosts his tongue up the insides of his thighs. Tugging at Fili's throbbing erection with much more urgency this time. Pumping fast and hard, watching the precum pearl at the tip as he squeezes. Fili tossed his head to the side and groaned loudly, pulling on Kili's hair, inching him towards his cock. Kili licked the precum off Fili's cock and then kissed him full on the mouth.  
  
"My my, you're so impatient. I don't want you to cum ... not just yet brother."  
  
Fili whined as Kili pulled away, "Kili please ... I-I'm so close!"  
  
"I'd rather fuck you hard into a mattress, and not on a marble bench Fili. Please, just trust me. If you can wait until later tonight I'll make our first time worth your while. I promise"  
  
With that, Kili began tugging on his jacket and cloak.  
  
"Are you serious, you're going to leave me here like this?" Fili protested.  
  
Kili gave him an amused look, "Unfortunately so. I have to admit though, you were made to be undressed Fili, just look at you." Kili muttered drinking in the sight of his brother naked and aroused on the bench.

"I can't believe you," Fili snapped, tugging on his small clothes.  
  
Kili pressed a kiss to the side of Fili's temple pulling him close before he had a chance to tug on his trousers.  
  
"I don't think we want anyone walking in on us while we're fucking, brother. Honestly, Fili. Besides, how in the world would we explain cum all over this bench to Lord Elrond?"


End file.
